A Different Life Shared
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: AU fic. Alicia is a 17 year girl just starting college, at a bar one night she runs into Peter who is older than she... it turns out to be the a big upset in Alicia's world, one that leads her down roads she hadn't seen coming. Peter had everything figured out too with his move to DC, a fresh start over. He hadn't expected a 17 year college student to turn everything upside down.
1. Ch1: Strangers Meeting

_Okay this is as far as AU goes... mostly it is just the charcters names that are the same... and maybe a few personality traits... umm there are also newly made charcters in this...  
_

_It was started long ago but only today i wrote chapter 2 and decided to finally post chapter 1... _

_It is dedicated to these two girls especially!_

_Steffi - my dear love. Who was the first that I told the idea to and who loved it and begged me to do it._

_And Randi - Who spent hours talking this through with me, pointing out things to make it better and helped me come up with names for some characters you will meet through the story. And who encouraged me strongly to write this. _

_I don't own the characters of the Good Wife, or the title which is taken from Bones._

* * *

_**A Different Life Shared **_

**Strangers Meeting**

She slammed the door behind her as she entered her dorm-room once more. Her blood was boiling with anger towards the woman who had given birth to her 17 years ago. The woman she couldn't be in the same room with for more than 15 minutes without fighting or one of them snapping at the other. Of course she had left Alicia today once more with a hurtful remark. She'd told her that after all there was no danger leaving her in a college dorm even though she was still a minor, only 17 years old, because she would have no imagination to get into trouble. That she could not even get laid if she tried to, so no worries about college boys, after all _her_ daughter had not even been able to get a date for her prom because she was too busy studying. Where her Dad had been proud she had graduated at 16 and been valedictorian, her Mom wasn't, she said things like how Alicia wasn't enjoying her life and becoming just as boring as her Dad. Alicia couldn't count the times her Mom had stayed out all night and she had been the one to cook dinner and take care of Owen. She never told her Dad that she wished she and Owen could stay with him instead, because her little brother wouldn't hear of ever leaving his mommy. She knew it was no secret Owen was her mother's favorite child, and he always took her side. Alicia was more than a little worried about leaving home now and Owen alone with their Mom having to tend for himself but she also knew she could not spent another moment in the same house as her mother without going crazy.

"Looks like it was a happy goodbye or was it more a good riddance?" Erica asked. Her new room-mate whom she had met earlier in the day when she had arrived with her moving boxes. "Are you okay?" She sounded a bit worried and Alicia could imagine why, after all she had slammed the door hard and she was pretty sure her face was red from anger.

"I hate her... I really do..." She mumbled, Erica let out a light laughter and shrugged on her shoulders.

"Most girls hate their mothers and loves their fathers. Electra complex; you want to kill your mom and sleep with your Dad." Erica explained making Alicia's mouth drop open in confusion.

"Electra complex?" She asked hoping for an explanation of what Erica meant.

"Yes the female version of the Oedipus complex, Freud." Erica explained smiling. "Now what do you say we do something that will make you forget mommy issues and nasty remarks? She offered.

"You don't even know what she said..." Alicia mumbled as she walked over, Erica was nothing like her, she had already figured that out, from their brief earlier meeting. She was smart, smiling and seemed like someone who would make lots of friends and have the guys falling all over her, after all when Alicia arrived there had been 3 boys helping Erica with her boxes, while Erica ran around in hot pants and a top with deep cleavage, telling them where to put different things. Of course, Erica was a couple of years older than her.

"Well I imagine something like you are not good enough, you could do better, you are wasting your life? Correct? I am just guessing as it is usually a version of one of those things..." Alicia nodded. Erica was right with all of what she'd said.

"Well I heard someone earlier telling me it was your birthday, so why don't we go out celebrating and take a drink to freedom and forgetting overbearing mothers?" Erica smiled at her, Alicia stared at her in shock. She had never done anything like that. Only from earlier this morning she had a fake ID because Owen who was like her mother in this area, had given her one as: a so called birthday present telling her she had to at least try. She had asked him where he had gotten his hands on that but he had just teased and said she did not have the imagination to figure that on out so it was better left unsaid. She still had the little plastic card in the back-pocket of her jeans but she had not imagined she would ever use it. And here she was on the same day being tempted to use it.

"I... I don't know I don't really drink..." She admitted softly, making Erica raise an eyebrow.

"Ah so mommy's issues were you being a wallflower, not that you were too much of party girl... yeah that figures with the turning just 17 and getting into college... cool... then you know going out to celebrate your birthday is just the right thing to do right? Showing your Mom she is wrong and that she doesn't really know you. Come on girl, let's go look at your clothes and make you look like a total Babe and show your Mum what you're really made of." She grabbed Alicia's hand and dragged her in the direction of Alicia's bed and boxes.

* * *

30 minutes later Alicia felt lost, she had had no idea how much clothes she had and how little of them were fitting for going out. She was close to giving up and more than a little relieved actually... After all, if they couldn't find any dresses or skirts or pants Erica would agree on, chances were they would end up not going out at all, and part of her was glad about that. Erica threw another dress aside, looking at Alicia with a lifted eyebrow.

"I guess you were really not kidding when you said you were not much of a party girl. Hmm, you are very slim and you have to be at least 2 sizes smaller than I, otherwise I would just borrow you a dress. But I don't think you would fit into them..." Erica got up from the floor and went over to some of her own boxes and started running through them, while Alicia sat down on her bed looking around in the mess of clothes and moving boxes, letting out a deep sigh. Maybe she could spend the rest of the night getting it in order and unpacking and cleaning up.

"Yes... of cause why didn't I think of this earlier." Erica exclaimed making Alicia look up. Erica turned around to face her holding up some red silky material Alicia assumed was a dress. "Here, go try this on. I got it years ago for my Dad's wedding, it is too small for me now but it is one of my favorite dresses so I couldn't get rid of it. I think I might have the matching heels for that as well." She said as she handed Alicia the dress, before starting to dig through the boxes once more. Alicia wanted to protest but had a good idea Erica wouldn't let it go until she at least tried on the dress. Hopefully it wouldn't fit and they could let this go. She walked into the small bathroom and let out a deep sigh. She looked at herself in the mirror. Hating to admit it, but her Mom was right, she wouldn't get any guy to notice her even if she tried. They went for girls like Erica, girls that oozed with sexuality and charm. She shook her head and carefully pulled her shirt over her head and unzipped her pants and pulled them down and stepped out of them. She looked at herself once more, plain cotton bra and panties, she was what her mom said, boring. She looked at the silk dress she had put down on the toilet lid and picked it back up finding the side zipper and putting it on. It was halter neck style with a deep cleavage, so no chance she could wear a bra under it. It felt as if it was too small. She couldn't remember the last time she wore something this tight or short, she probably never had.

"Do you have it on?" Erica shouted from the room as she knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Yes..." Erica didn't waste any time stepping into the bathroom. "You can't wear a bra under that dress... otherwise it is perfect... You look better in it than I remember I did. It has to be because of your long legs. Here, let me do your hair and makeup." Alicia didn't have time to object before Erica had run a brush through her hair.

* * *

She gulped as she walked into the bar, nervous, scared and bit excited. She couldn't really believe she was doing this, that she had even agreed to do this. She hadn't been to a place like this ever before, but Erica seemed completely at home and grabbed Alicia's hand, dragging her through the crowd of people. Alicia stumbled a little in the high heels Erica had made her wear. She was unused to really walking or moving in them, having only worn heels on very few different occasions before. She bumped into someone, making her trip a little and she would have fallen straight on her butt had a strong arm not been wrapped around her waist steadying her, and holding her up by pulling her a little closer to the owner of the arm. She carefully looked up at the man towering over her that had been her savior from falling flat on her butt and making a fool of herself. She felt small looking up at him, the guy looked down gently at her.

"Are you alright? You were not hurt were you?" He asked her gently, making Alicia blush lightly and look down a a light rose blush starting to coloring her cheeks. This was what her Mom talked about. She was terrible at this, flirting and interacting with men in general, she was sure if it had been Erica or even her Mom being saved from embarrassment by this tall and handsome stranger... Well he was rather handsome, _okay stop kidding yourself Alicia, he is the best looking man you have ever met _ she reprimanded herself. If it had been one of those they by now have made him buy her a drink and probably had his tongue down their throat.

"No, I'm alright, thanks." She finally managed to say, almost biting her tongue for how ridiculous she managed to make herself sound. She felt his arm leave her waist now he was sure she was okay. "Come on Alicia." Erica pulled her out of her musings. She smiled nervously at the man, before letting Erica lead her away.

"Wow Alicia, 2 minutes in here and you already managed to find the hottest guy in the bar. Very impressive. By the way, he was totally checking you out. He still is." Erica told her as she pulled her over to a table where a few others were sitting.

"Are these seats taken?" Erica asked one of the guys at it but Alicia didn't bother looking at them, instead she was looking back over her shoulder, trying to find the man again, wondering if Erica was right and he had been checking her out. She caught sight of him at the bar, ordering, right as she found him, his head turned and he caught her gaze, nodded at her and sent her a gentle smile. Then he turned back around and picked up his order, Alicia followed him with her eyes as she saw him move through the crowds over to a bombshell of a blonde woman, low-cut dress which made her breasts almost fall out of as she leaned forward, clearly presenting the attractive package to the man. Of course he had not been checking her out like Erica had said he had been, he would be crazy to do so when he had a woman like that waiting for him. She looked down at her own dress, low-cut alright but nothing like the blond woman had to offer.

"Here, sit down and let us get you two some drinks." A guy offered and Erica pulled Alicia down beside her on the bench, before she started chatting up the guys at the table. Alicia once more looked over where the man was sitting, surprised to find him looking over at her rather than his blonde big-boobed companion. The moment she caught his graze he turned his attention back at his blonde friend. She looked over at Erica who was flirting heavily with the guys at the table, she would love to ask her friend what this meant. Was the guy really checking her out? She looked over again not able to help herself and found him looking at her once more. This time he nodded at her like he had from the bar.

A glass of some kind of drink was placed in front of Alicia and Erica told her to drink up as she toasted to the new year, one with lots of fun. Alicia sipped at her drink. It didn't taste so bad, actually she kind of liked it. As she sipped the liquor she stole another glance at him, meeting his eyes once more. This continued the whole way through her drink. She knew some of the others around the table asked her a few things, she answered not even really sure what she was saying. The alcohol was making her feeling a little warm.

She hadn't noticed she had finished her drink before Erica nudged her gently with her shoulder.

"Your hot savior just left Boob-job to get another drink and he is so into you. Hurry up, go to the bar." Alicia looked shocked, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to go and flirt with him like Erica suggested she should do. Still, she nodded nervously and got up from her seat. She actually did want to talk with the stranger and the thought that he could be interested in her was strangely thrilling. "Licia just don't do anything I wouldn't do." Erica told her winking at her. Alicia shook her head in amusement. She couldn't really imagine anything Erica wouldn't do so it didn't leave out much.

She moved through people being careful not to bump into someone else. She feared if she did her remaining grace would be gone. She managed to get to the bar without any accidents, letting out a light sigh of relief. She gulped as she slide in beside him on a bar chair. She quickly looked behind her catching Erica's eyes. Her new friend roll her eyes at her, clearly figuring out that Alicia had no idea to what to do next. Erica made a discreet move of crossing her legs and throw her hair over her shoulder baring her throat. She raised an eyebrow at Alicia, and she figured Erica was telling her what to do. Nervously she throw her hair back over her shoulder, adding a little more with pulling it all to the other side and twist it lightly, thankfully catching his attention and as he turned to look at her, she crossed her legs, like Erica had, making her dress slide up a inch more, showing her lower thigh to him. His gaze quickly slide over her, and she saw a weird emotion she didn't recognized in his eyes, and emotion she had never seen before, but she took in how he quickly licked his lips, and gulped, before meeting her gaze straight on. A weird sensation starting to form as a little knot in her stomach one made it harder for her to form a clear thought. She was however in no doubt that he actually liked what he saw. She was shocked could this gorgeous man she was pretty sure all the women in the bar had eyes for, and probably some of the men too, really be finding her attractive. She was not half as attractive as the blond if she had to decide for herself. Fighting against the blush starting to creep up over her cheeks she smiled at him softly.

"Hey, good to see you really is alright..." he broke the silence, and Alicia breathed out, happy he had taken the first step into this as she wasn't sure how to start a conversation.

"yes I actually wanted to thank you again for saving me for making a complete fool of myself." She smiled at him.

"You are welcome..." He returned her smile, his gaze quickly sliding over her once more."Oh I am being rude aren't I can I get you a drink?" He asked.

Alicia suddenly felt a little dizzy, and wondered if she should even have more alcohol, after all she wasn't used to drinking and she had no idea what her first one had been, plus she had no ideas what to order.

"No it is okay..." She started to object.

He raised his hand.

"I can't let a beautiful lady pay for herself, my mom raised me better than that..." He winked at her, making her laugh a little, and nod. "What would you like?" He asked her gently, sending Alicia into another storm of thoughts. She had absolutely no idea what to order, she didn't know what she had before and the only thing that came to mind was a beer but that wouldn't be fitting would it? She had absolutely no idea what else to get, why hadn't she listened better when girls in her class talked about sneaking into bars and getting drunk. Wine maybe, but she tried to remember any liquor that you could order and not seem out of touch with the bar environment.

"Scotch." the word slipped out from her lips before she even thought of it deeper, her dad drank that so it was the first thing she had come up with beside wine and beer. The guy raised her eyebrow at her, before shaking his head lightly at her smiling. Alicia wasn't completely sure what happened, why did he find that funny?

"Ice or no ice?" he asked

Alicia felt confused did that really matter she couldn't remember her dad ever using ice but she guessed it couldn't harm.

"Ice please." She answered with a gentle smile.

He turned around though and motioned to the bartender, asking for two scotchs with ice. He got them and handed her a glass of the amber colored liquor. He held his own up and nodded at her, Alicia did the same before taking the first sip of it. Why would anyone drink this? The strong alcohol burned her lips, and mouth and she has to fight not to spit it out, as well as control her face so he didn't realize that she hated it. She swallowed it. Feeling it burning all the way down her throat. Okay she decided it was terrible but not as bad as she has feared, though she by far would have preferred the sweet juice like drink she had earlier. She looked up at him and smiled pretending it was just what she wanted, he had that weird look on his face.

"You just decided to go with scotch because you had seen that it was what I drank didn't you? You shouldn't have to, I meant it when I said I like to by _you_ a drink preferable one you want. Let me get you something else, now tell me what you would like?" he smiled at her. Alicia had no idea what to say, when it stuck her what to do she could put the ball back in his court.

"Surprise me, since you seem to have figured me out." She smiled back at him. He nodded and looked at her for a few more seconds before reaching for her glass their fingers brushing for a second, sending shivers down her back due to the excitement gathering in the pit of her stomach. He took the glass and turned around again and called the bartender over again. She couldn't hear what he said, but waited for him to turn back around. When he did it was with a red drink of almost the same color as her dress in hand.

"One Strawberry Margarita." He passed her the drink. "So am I right? This is more your style?" He asked teasingly.

Alicia smiled widened she had no idea what was in it but something with strawberry couldn't be all bad _could it? _She nodded, with a smile.

"Yes you are right, 10 out of 10." She smiled up at him as she took a sip of the drink. Relief filling her this tasted sweet and of the juicy fruit that was her favorite, it had a hint of sharpness she guess was from whatever alcohol was in it, but it was good, and far better than the scotch. He nodded and picked up his glass from before taking a sip.

"So I guess my mom really didn't raise me that well... I have forgotten to introduce myself before buying you a drink. I'm Peter." He had put down his glass and held out his hand for her. She smiled and took it.

"Alicia..." She offered not giving a last name since he hadn't offered her one.

"So Alicia what are you doing in a bar on a Sunday night?" He asked with a smile.

"My friend took me here to celebrate my birthday." She answered.

"really? Congratulation. How old?" he asked smiling at her.

_Damn what was she supposed to say to this, she was a minor in a bar drinking. She could maybe say the age on her fake ID. _She thought of a clever reply that didn't involve her lying to him. When it stuck her that she could give the most obvious one after all she was a woman.

"I thought you weren't supposed to ask a lady neither her age nor weight. Didn't your mom teach you that as well?" She sent him a smile she hoped was teasing and just a bit flirting. It seemed to work as he quickly ran his gaze over her once more, making Alicia excitement raise a little bit further.

"Well truthfully I don't think you would have any problems in the later area, nothing to be ashamed of." He flirted with her, making her blush a little.

"Thank you..." She sent him a gentle but shy smile.

"But you are right I was taught not to ask those things of a lady. My mom wouldn't be proud of me for forgetting my manners." He teased back. She wondered what to say next when she felt a heavy arm being draped over her shoulder, and a pair of wet lips brush her throat, making her tense up and push the arm off her.

"Baby... U left me all aloneee..." His breath smelled disgusting, of beer which he clearly had been drinking way too much of. She turned her face and recognized him as the one trying to strike up conversation with her back at the table the one she hadn't even bother focusing on as she had been too busy stealing glances of Peter. "Can... I buy U a driiiink?" He slurred. Alicia pushed him a little away from her trying to hide the look of disgust she had on her face.

"No thanks. I am good." She held up her cocktail from Peter hoping this would make the guy leave.

"Aww Babe.. that is some crappy girly drink. I'll get you a beer... Hey I want a beeeer..." he shouted.

"Really but I a good... I prefer this. And excuse me I was in the middle of a conversation... " She brushed him off and focused on Peter once more hoping the guy would take the hint. He didn't instead he looked at Peter and when back at her.

"Awww but baby you are way to hot for that old dude... I can show you a much better time than he caaan." His hand found her bare thigh and his fingers slide up under the hem of her dress. Making Alicia feel cold all over. Where the look in Peter's eyes and the touch of his hand upon hers and made her feel warm all over this guy made her blood turn to ice and made her feel disgusted.

"No thanks. I really am not interested" She said once more her hand catching his writs and trying to move his hand off her.

"Now baby play nice your little hot dress will look so much better on the floor. Come on Baby lets go outside, I could do you so good against tree... You would luve it babyyyy..." He started to slide his hand further up her thigh, making Alicia nauseous. But the next she knew a strong masculine hand had taken a strong hold on the guys writs pulling his hand off her and pushing him a little away.

"I believe the lady said no!" Peter's voice sounded dark, hard and dangerous now, and his eyes were field with anger.

"Dude calm down me and thee little tease were just having some fun. You can join if U want too... me from behind and U from the front... I'm sure she would LUVE that... wouldn't U?" The guy asked her.

"She said no! Discussion over!" Peter's voice was if possible even darker now, it scared her a little but at the same time she found it strangely appealing, making her feel warm all over once more. She was pretty sure this was what strong arousal felt like.

"But dude look at her... She is all hot for it. Her ass is made for a good pounding. She is tempting is with the goodies. U can't say you don't plan on tapping thaaat..." The guy continued. Alicia blushed and felt extremely embarrassed. Peter however didn't even look at her. He starred at the guy. His eyes cold as ice. She had never seen eyes that cold before, and it scared her but at the same time turned her further on, that he had just mt her and he got like this. That was scary and flattering and extremely tempting.

"How about you leave her out of it. And YOU and I go outside. You have 3 seconds to leave staring now!" Peter's voice was as icy and cold as his eyes. And the guy finally looked scared and stumbled away from them, mumbling something like crazy jerk.

"Are you okay?" Peter's focus was back at her, his voice no longer cold but warm and comforting. He still seemed tense though, but his eyes were once more warm and made her feel as he was wrapping a warm blanket around her, something she found just if even more arousing that his dark hard voice.

"Yes I'm fine... Thank you for... getting him to leave me..." She smiled a shyly at him. She still felt embarrassed over how aroused she she had gotten from Peter's anger, and hoped he didn't notice it.

"It seems to be my job for the night saving you... are you always this good at getting yourself into trouble?" He smiled teasingly at her.

"Usually not, but it seems to be one of those days... but at least I have you to play my knight in shining armor." She smiled back at him.

"And you seem to need one, so I guess I should better stick around making sure to save my damsel in distress." He winked at her. She raised an eyebrow playing along.

"Do you have a S on the chest under your dress shirt?" She teased.

"Shhhh it is a secret no one else knows about it..." His eyes twinkling at her.

"Oh really? I thought everyone realized you were superman..."

"Nahh only the special ones.. like you Lois." he winked at her.

"Wouldn't your date get jealous if she knew you were off saving Lois?" She asked fighting against the blush she felt forming from him calling her his Lois Lane.

"My date? Who do you mean? I came here alone... Didn't you know superman goes alone...?" he looked confused at her.

"The blond over there..." She nodded in the direction of where the blond he had been with earlier was still sitting glaring at Alicia, if her gaze could kill Alicia would be long gone and six feet under by now.

Peter followed her gaze over.

"Oh she isn't my date I was just being friendly. You know while I kept looking out for Lois. Finding her so I could keep her out of danger." He smiled at her.

"I see... Did your mother teach you that as well? Before sending you from Krypton, or was it Mrs. Clark that taught you that?" She asked playing along.

"That was Mrs. Clark after all I was sent away from Krypton as a baby... So Lois any new stories you are working on...?" He asked.

"Nothing at the moment... but I guess following you handling bad guys might make a good cover story." She flirted and sipped her drink.

"Hey remember it has to stay a secret. People would go crazy if they knew Superman was walking around among them."

She was about to answer when another arm was draped over her shoulder making Alicia tense up right away, before she relaxed realizing it was only Erica.

"Hey is everything alright here?" Erica asked.

"Yes it is fine." Alicia smiled at her.

"Good, because I was wondering if it would be okay if I left. You see him over there it is Alex and he's in a band and he wants so give me a private concert." Erica laughed and waved over at the guy."Think you can find your way home?" She asked Alicia.

Alicia nodded.

"Yes it is fine."

"You promise to make sure she gets home safely?" Erica looked at Peter. "And that no other drunken fools try to take advantage of her."

"I will." He nodded in agreement.

"Good when I am leaving you with Mr. Dark and mysterious. Remember don't do anything I wouldn't do." She gave Alicia a quick kiss on the cheek, and hurried off.

"Your friend who brought you here?" Peter asked when Erica was out of reach.

"Yes, Erica. So how does she know you won't be one of those guys?" Alicia asked teasingly.

"I am superman remember. Do you want another drink?" he asked motioning for her glass. Alicia quickly looked at it. She hadn't even noticed she had finished her drink.

"Nahh I am good... I would much rather you showed me your powers Superman." She smiled at him, her eyes bright and shiny.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little confused.

"Every other Lois got allowed a trip up the air with Superman. Why should I be cheated out of one?" Alicia answered.

"I see... I can't really fly around with you in here, can I... would make the whole thing quite obvious wouldn't it." He teased back and stood up too holding out his hand for her. Alicia took it lacing their fingers and letting him help her down from the chair. Once more she felt a deep flood of warmth spreading from there they were touching and up through her arm, spreading all though her body, warming her like the sun on a warm summer day.

He let go of her hand when she stood beside him, instead he placed his hand on her lower back guiding her though the room. His touch burned her through the thing silk, and she felt like she was on fire. She didn't stumble this time or bumped into anyone. Peter was making sure of that. She stopped nervously when they came to the door.

"I thought you wanted me to take you for a flight?" he asked her confused. Alicia looked up at him, suddenly more nervous than ever, she knew if she went with him now their light flirting and teasing would escalate. Was she really ready to go there? She hadn't even kissed someone before, unless you counted the quick one she had gotten when she was 10 from the boy living next door. Could she really do this? Suddenly her mother's words rang through her ears, and that sealed it for her. She could do this, she would do this. Her mother had been wrong she could get laid if she wanted to, this man clearly found her attractive and seemed to want and desire her, at least she thought he did. Yes she could do this.

"How do I know you take me for a flight not just to a tree like that other guy?" She asked teasingly.

"Nah a three is not really Superman's style. Is it? I much rather prefer to take you to see the stars." He smiled at her. She nodded and let him guide her out into the night.


	2. Ch2: Painful Connections

_Okay chapter two of this adventure. _

_Also a warning for strong sexual content in this chapter, hint the rating of this story. And it is dark. Just remember it is fully consensual, Alicia is not drunk or anything, or pressured to it. _

_It might seem dark and hard but it is still fully consensual. _

_Also you will along this story's road learn that Peter and Alicia in this universe are both two with each of their own difficult history. Meaning this story will deal with some dark and hard themes..._

_Also a huge thank you to my Girlfriend Steffi who helped me out with parts of this, actually she wrote parts of this and for that i am her ever grateful, that she let me use it ;-)_

_I don't own the characters except Erica she is my own._

* * *

**Painful Connection**

They walked out into the night. He held her hand gently in his. When he noticed she shivered because of the cold fresh night air he pulled off his jacket and offered it to her, wrapping it around her shoulders, enveloping her in his scent all musky and dark seduction, something she had never felt before. For a moment they stood still his hands resting gently on her shoulders, and her looking up into his eyes. She licked her lips nervously. Wondering if he would kiss her? She knew it would come, it had to come with where they were going, at least she thought it would. She bit her bottom lip, smiling at him in a way she hoped he would find attractive - and thought he might when she noticed his gaze flicker to her lips. She could feel her heart beating fast within her chest, and she wondered if he could hear it, hoped her couldn't. That would be too embarrassing. He leaned in slowly, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen down behind her ear, and then he carefully brushed his lips over hers.

She might never really have been kissed before, but she was pretty sure this was the best kiss one could ever want. His lips were so soft and his hand warming her cheek. She was not exactly sure how to do this, but he seemed to be guiding her as he pressed his lips a bit faster against hers, and she carefully opened them a bit, only to feel his tongue trace her bottom lip before slipping into her hot cavern. Their tongues met and she shivered because of the overwhelming feeling it gave her. He stroked his tongue along hers and his arms slid from her shoulders down her back pulling her close against him, her soft breasts pressing into his hard chest. Something that sent shivers of pleasure down her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through the soft strands of his hair, making him groan lightly into her mouth. She sucked on his tongue, something he seemed to love, so she continued doing so. She felt herself being pressed up against something hard and cold. She presumed it was a wall of some kind but she didn't bother checking she just kept kissing him back wrapping herself tighter around him pulling him in closer. She let one of his hands lift her leg to wrap around his hip and moaned as she suddenly felt pressure where she needed it the most. She ground herself against him harder, needing more of him like that against her. He moved against her, making her sigh, why hadn't she known anything could feel this good or she would have spent her high school years on this instead of books, and mothering Owen because their own mother was too busy flinging herself all over men.

Alicia pressed herself tighter against Peter, wondering briefly if he really was superman as this felt pretty close to heaven, of that she was sure. Suddenly he pulled back breaking their contact, making her whimper in annoyance and trying to pull him back in. Making him let out a deep throaty laughter.

"Hey, remember I promised to get you home safely." He told her with a smile before kissing her gently once more, making her groan in annoyance, her eyes twinkled as he pulled back once more.

"Why don't we go back to your place instead... after all you promised me a flight to the stars and Erica said not to do something she didn't and as far as I remember she left with some guy for his place..." She flirted with him, a nervous feeling in her stomach. She knew she was playing with fire and this could either go really well or really bad. But kissing him had felt amazing and he seemed like a really nice guy. Sleeping with him couldn't possibly be a bad thing, that she was sure of. Actually the thought of doing so, feeling his kiss on other parts of her body was turning her on tormentingly. No that couldn't possibly be a bad thing at all. And her mother had been wrong, she could get laid - this guy wanted her, that she was sure of, because of the tell tale hardness she had felt pressed against her sensitive part as they kissed. She now smiled at him, hoping he would say yes. It was her birthday and the start of college for her, she really should do this. Making the best of it.

He reached in and kissed her again, briefly this time.

"Okay Lois, I don't live far from here anyway..." He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started to guide her there.

* * *

She pushed his jacket off her shoulders as followed him into his apartment. She almost laughed, it looked a lot like her room, moving boxes everywhere.

"Did you just move in?" She asked, curiously, and he nodded and turned to her.

"Would you like some water or something?" He offered, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Not really. I am not thirsty." She answered, and instead stepped up closely to him once more and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. She was now determined to stay ahead of this as long as she could. The words of her mother reverberating in her mind, that she could never get laid because men found her strange and unattractive. Maybe he wouldn't even notice how inexperienced she really was if she kept up her game, she was sure he hadn't noticed yet. The cocktails she had back at the bar were really spurring her on and giving her unknown courage.

Their kiss was passionate and deep like the one they had shared down on the street and he kissed her back without hesitation, his arms coming around her once more, pulling her close into a tight embrace. She could still taste the remnants of his drink still on his lips and inside his mouth, where her tongue was exploring once more. Her fingers were already unbuttoning his shirt and helping him out of it, pushing it off his shoulders. He really was a damn hot guy, she thought to herself, all hard muscles and really broad shoulders. She could really have chosen worse. She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feeling of his muscles flex and tighten under her fingertips. And he was a sweet guy too, one she really found charming and thought she might want to see after this night too. Yes, this would be amazing she was sure of that, she really was.

His hands did some wandering on their own, pulling back so he could pull the halter neck over her head and push it down a little. She didn't have a bra underneath, the cut had made it impossible. So her breasts were soon free and her nipples immediately hardened a little further because of the contract with the cold air in the apartment. She suddenly felt herself shiver a little but she ignored it. She moaned as his fingers stroked her breasts while she opened his pants in the meantime and started rubbing his cock that was already rock hard. She didn't have much to compare it to but she was sure that he was definitely over average in size, actually she was sure he was rather huge, and that made her worry a little for the first time after entering his place. But she was in too deep already to back out now and she didn't want to back out, there were no chance she wouldn't go through with this. So she did the next best thing that came to her mind, because she thought it would maybe buy her some time before the main act. She sunk to her knees in front of him, pulling down his pants, helping him out of his shoes and then his pants.

"Wow Baby, you're sure what you want, huh? We can go to the bedroom at least, if you want to." he told her, gently running his hands over her head gently.  
She looked up at him.  
"Nah, that's ok." she told him and took him into her mouth, starting to suck on him, swirling her tongue around the head. She thought back of a conversation she'd had with her chemistry lab partner Simone, who had explained to her in detail one night while taking a break from studying for their finales, how guys liked to be blown. She'd been very graphic and Alicia had listened more with amusement than anything else, but some things had obviously stuck in her mind, because it didn't take long and she could taste the first, salty drops on her tongue. She ran her tongue along his tip, making him moan deeply and his cock jerk, pressing deeper inside her mouth.  
"God, Baby, you're so good, I'm going to come in your hot little mouth if you keep that up." he groaned, she sucked him in as deep as she could once more, while massaging his balls with her other hand. She didn't slow down, instead she took him deeper with every move, and his hands went to her head and pressed her to do so, soon fucking her mouth and throat rather hard. She almost gagged a few times but held it back, the thought of what her mother would say if she did so strong in her mind. She licked the underside of his cock making him groan and thrust hard into her mouth and throat once more. She whimpered around him something he obviously enjoyed as he moaned out loudly and his cock jerked and she suddenly felt the hot spurting of his juices filing up her mouth. It wasn't the most pleasant thing she had tasted but it wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be either. She made sure to swallow everything, feeling proud that she had actually made him come quickly like that. And been strong enough to take it all.  
He pulled her up to her feet again and kissed her passionately on the lips, pulling her tongue into another heated dance.

"Thank you very much. Now it's my turn." he informed her he broke the kiss, he interlaced their hands and walked her over to a couch, making her sit down and then it was his time to kneel in front of her. He brushed up her dress so it rested around her hips and took off her high heels. He gently slide his hands up her outer thighs, and letting his fingers slid into the hem of her panties, starting to slide them off her. She lifted herself up a little to help him get them down and off. As soon as they were off he tenderly stroked along her naked wet folds. She moaned loudly. Indeed, she really was turned on by him now, the wetness literary seeping out of her. He rubbed along her clit gently and then carefully moved one finger inside of her, and she flinched. It hurt far more than she had thought it would and was not at all comfortable like she had figured it would be. She knew sex could be painful the first time, but this was only a finger. And if it hurt like this with only his finger in her, how was she supposed to take all of him inside of her.  
"Shit, Babe, you're really tight and so wet, it will be such a pleasure to be inside of you, but first I will pay you back for taking care of me so nicely." he told her, thankfully not noticing her flinching and then bend down and started sucking on her clit, all the while moving his finger inside her with a stead slow rhythm, curling it upwards a little and hitting an extra sensitive spot within her, making her gasp and arch her hips as she suddenly saw white with pleasure. She wondered what he was doing to her, how he had managed to make her feel so good suddenly. And she was once more sure sleeping with him wouldn't be so bad even though his finger in her was painful the pleasure from that move and his tongue lapping and trickling her clit made it worth it.

He held her down with his other hand steadily gripping her hip. Something that made the pleasure for her even more intense, leaving her no place to go or run but surrender to his assault. She felt her orgasm starting to build, moaning and whimpering loudly, begging him not to stop as she started to clench down on his finger. He didn't and she came with a loud cry of his name. He didn't stop his movement until she was completely spent.

He pulled his finger out of her and placed a gentle kiss on her stomach. He gently kept on stroking her clit, making her gasp, the light touch to her most sensitive part making her now over stimulated nerve endings feel like they were on fire. She felt fresh wetness forming between her legs, the thought of him actually sleeping with her soon turning her on much more now again. Now that she had felt her first orgasm ever, because it was, the few times she had tried moving fingers into her own body it had hurt terribly, like with his thick finger now, but she had never been able to ignore the pain to feel the pleasure he had made her feel now. After stroking her gently some more he suddenly got up and she watched after him. She was considering if she should follow him, maybe they should really do this in the bedroom? Before she could decide what to do he came back in sight, carrying a condom. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. It would turn out all right, she was sure of that after all the rest had ended up feeling amazing. He came over to her and put the condom on, and sat down on the couch pulling her into his lap so she was straddling him.

"I'd love to see you ride me babe so I can really see you. You are so fucking hot." He whispered as he kissed her lips. Ride him? Well that might not be so bad, she figured. This way she could probably better hide that she was a virgin, if she controlled the game. She wrapped her fingers around his length. He really was huge, but she was very decided on doing this. She moved up a little and positioned him against her soaking wet entrance. His hands grabbing her hips and pushing her dress up a bit more and he started to press her down on his rock hard cock. The head pressing against her entrance. She held his cock steady as he pushed her down. His mushroom head spread her lips apart as it started to press into her. She suddenly felt piecing pain run through her. Why would anyone even do this? Why would anyone find this pleasurable? He was too big for her. It felt horrible. She felt like his cock was in her throat already and his head was hardly more than just inside her. She felt like he was already pressing against the bottom of her. She couldn't do this, there was no way she could do this. She was fighting against the tears of pain in her eyes. He would find her silly and stupid if he ever saw it. He might even force her to do this. She had heard some girls were, because of how they had let the guy on.

She needed to get away like now. She could feel his hands fist in the silk around her hips and his hips jerking, pressing a bit deeper inside her, and pain was exploding through her. She pushed up and off his lap falling to the ground stumbling away, it didn't matter, none of it mattered. There was no chance she could do this. She heard his voice ask her what was wrong, if she was alright. But all she knew was she needed to get away, somehow she managed to pull her dress down again. And the top of it up, and then she stumbled to the door opening it and hurrying outside and down the stairs. She didn't bother with her shoes all she knew was she needed to get away. How could she ever be so stupid to think that was a good idea. Even one of his fingers inside had hurt how could she even begin to think fucking him would go easily and lightly?

She ran out on the street, the cold hitting her hard. God why hadn't she brought a jacket? And her feet were icy already and hurting, she guessed the hurting part might as well be from the heels. She started to look around trying to orient herself on where she was. And finally figuring it out when she saw the street name. Thankfully she had a good memory and remembered they had walked on this road to get to the bar. She looked around to find out in what direction they had come from and in which one the bar was. Finally figuring it out, she started to run along the street needing to get back to her dorm room now.

* * *

She finally found her way back, carefully sneaking inside and up to her floor as she got to her room she finally realized she didn't have her bag and therefore no key either. She tried knocking on the door but got no answer, not that she expected one, Erica was probably with that guy Alex. She felt close to tears again. She slid down the door and rested her forehead against her knees and finally let her tears fall. She cried silently for how stupid she had been, for doing this in the first place, because there must be something wrong with her since it had hurt that badly that she couldn't do it, because she didn't have her bag or key when all she wanted was to curl up in bed. Because she was freezing cold and all she knew was that she was probably stuck out here all night or until Erica came home at some point.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep at some point because she was woken up by someone gently touching her shoulder.

"Come on Licia... What are you doing out here? What the hell happened to you girl?" Erica asked her as she looked up, half asleep.

"I lost my bag... I went home with him Erica.. I..." Alicia whispered softly as Erica helped her up, looking at her with worry.

"Dear God, I will kill that loser for hurting you... come on sweetie let's get you inside. And into a long warm shower and then bed for you have classes tomorrow..." Erica, comforted her. "Or do we need to take you to the hospital... Licia please tell me he didn't rape you..." Erica suddenly sounded panicked. Alicia quickly shrugged her head.

"No, nothing like that... he was actually rather sweet... but it hurt so much... I just... I just couldn't do it... so I ran..." Alicia whispered softly as they got inside. Erica looked at her with pity and sadness and nodded.

"It is okay Hun... you probably shouldn't do stuff like that anyway... not that way... you are not really like me, fucking an older man I pick up because I wanted some who knew what he was doing as my first time... you are probably one that should do it because she is in love and wants to do it with some boyfriend." She answered with a teasing smile, while she carefully helped Alicia out of the dress. And into the shower.

"By the way... you should keep the dress though, you looked better in it than I ever did, and who knows it might be useful some other time... too bad you left the shoes and bag... maybe he will turn the bag into the police or call us up I mean it does have an ID doesn't it?" Erica asked her while Alicia started to scrub herself clean.

"Not a real ID only the fake one, but it does have credit cards with my name on so I guess he could find me..." Alicia answered softly, suddenly nervous thinking of what she would do if he found her. What would she say in that case? How could she explain running out on him like that? It was completely embarrassing.

As she later went to bed she still played with the thought of him finding her, but now they had turned into romantic dreams, where he told her it was fine, and instead asked her for coffee, and dinners. He had after all been the best looking man she had ever met, and she did regret a little that she hadn't been able to sleep with him, because she was sure some other lucky woman probably got to enjoy that. She drifted off to sleep with a picture of him in her mind, one where it all hadn't turned bad in the end.

* * *

_okay i said it was dark and i am sorry how bad it is... but then i first talked with the GF about this it was clear in my mind that this shouldn't be an easy thing, it shouldn't be that she could be a virgin and sleep with him like nothing. Or that it would go that easy for them... there is a reason for the angst category, actually there are more than one... anyway please keep with this story... it will get better i promise that... please review and let me know your thoughts... even if it is that i am mean for this chapter :) Also i am trying to write this story so i don't post the next chapter until the one after is written... meaning i will need to write chapter 4 before posting chapter 3...  
_


	3. Ch3:Diary entry 1 MR

_Okay this one will seem confusing but I promise it will make more sense in next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Diary entry 1 M.R. **

_You think you are safe because you ran. You should know the danger just got bigger._

_You will be mine at some point. My dark haired angel at one point you will be mine. And you will be the best I ever had. You will feel even softer under my fingers, softer than even Brooke, and she was like heaven on earth. You my sweet will be like paradise. You were created for me though you might not know it yet. And though I have just seen you tonight I know that is the truth. You were made for me and placed on this earth. Someday you will come to me and I will have you. You will be mine at some point, I will find you again. You might have disappeared into the darkness tonight, but this game is not over yet. And you my lovely angel can run all you want, even a doe gets tired at some point, or think she has found her peace and that is then the wolf can attack. You will be my prey, and once I get you it will be a feast. I can already taste the sweetness of your skin under my lips, and hear your soft moans when you finally become mine. _

_Red suited you perfectly my love. I think when you are mine I will never dress you in anything but red. It suited you almost as perfect as the haunted look in your eyes of fear and the need to escape. _

_However our time has not yet come I know that, I know I will need to be patient, and I can be. After seeing you I can be very patient, but I might need to take myself another wife while I wait for you. I fear the time of the wait will be long and hard, and I will need someone else in that to satisfy my needs and desires. Yes my love that is what I will do. But for now I will starve while I dream of you and your sweetness. Because our time will come, I can already see it._

_M.R._

* * *

_I know this chapter is short and that is annoying and confusing also what this one means... but next chapter will have it make sense and will be a lot longer and posted soon...  
_


	4. Ch4: Strangers Meeting part 2

_Okay chapter 4 of this party... I promised Mary i would post this one today so chapter 4 is dedicated to her...  
_

* * *

_**A Different Life Shared **_

**Chapter 4: Strangers Meeting part 2**

He looked out over the auditorium and shook his head. They were the normal bunch of kids starting college. The most eager ones sitting in the front, and many talking or looking nervous. A lot of them also looked like they had just gotten out of bed or were still drunk from parties last night. None of them looked interested in what he had just written on the black board behind him, though. He let out a deep sigh, wondering once again why it was he had decided to leave New York and the FBI for this.

Why hadn't he just gone back to being a prosecutor? Or decided to teach at the academy instead. Oh right, because he needed a break from the contact with the violence, because even after two years when trying to fall asleep he still saw his wife's dead eyes, turning into the black sinister ones of The Manhattan Ripper. Eyes he knew were still out there watching his every move and waiting to strike again, and that was why he was here now. He had spent the last two years hunting the bastard that destroyed his life and left him a widow, after killing his wife he'd been married to for 12 years in their apartment. Leaving him a message of how he was still watching him but that was it for now.

The Manhattan Ripper was the one he had been at that point trying to catch for months. One that was known for luring his way into young women's apartments in some way. Wealthy women normally, those that wouldn't just let a stranger in, and yet he always managed to have them let him in. He cut off the phone cables and electricity and caught the women and raped them in their bed, before he stabbed them to death and turned them around so their face was buried into their pillows, and he placed a blanket over them so they looked to be sleeping. Then he cleaned up blood from around the bed, and sometimes left a message to whoever found them that the angel of death had come to the lovely X in her sleep, there were never left any DNA, as he wear a condom and gloves.

Peter had found Brooke in the same way, only difference was he had known something was wrong the moment he entered the apartment. He shook his head, he couldn't dwell in the worst night in his life again especially at the moment.

What was important: he was here now because two months ago he had gotten a message from the ripper, one that said that he was still watching Peter's every move. And he could come back for him taking others he cared about if needed, but he was willing to cut a deal, if Peter stopped hunting him, he would let him alone. One look into a big pair of chocolate eyes had convinced Peter it was what he had to do. To be further on the safe side he quit his job and settled on the move to DC and to change position into a college teacher, this the ripper couldn't be mad about of that he was sure. It was what he needed to do for sure. And honestly he had needed a break from the crime and pain the job had given him.

He sighed and called the class into order, though most didn't listen so he called out once more. This time more fell silent, and with a 3rd try he got them all silent.

"Okay I'll like to welcome you to Criminal Justice, the course will be for this semester only." He started out only to be interrupted by the door opening. His and the whole room's eyes turned to the unfortunate student that had been late for class this morning, and that was when Peter's eyes grew wide in shock.

Okay she looked very different now, the big curly hair hanging loose around her shoulders, still a bit humid, and wearing jeans and sweater that was a little too big for her and he could only imagine she must be sweating in and a pair of sneakers. Actually she couldn't look much different from the elegant sexy woman he had almost slept with last night until she had flipped and run out of him, because of God knows what. She had even forgotten her bag and shoes, Peter had checked the ID earlier and soon found out it was a fake one. Didn't take him much, after all with his many years at the FBI it was hard not to see. He however was now ashamed he hadn't figured out she could still be in college. He had figured out she was younger than him, also far younger, but he had thought she was a graduate student the way she looked and acted, at least until she panicked and ran out on him. He gulped, it was worse not only was she a college student she was a first year. Meaning she was what? 19 maybe... if he was lucky. He hoped she at least was 19. But how could he be as unlucky as this, he had almost slept with his student, and he had had oral sex with her, she had given him the best blow job he had ever had.

His very pretty student, he added in his mind, because even now then she was dressed down, with no make-up and more looked like she had just gotten out of the shower and throw on the clothes closest to her, she was still very attractive. She looked shocked to see the whole class staring at her and looked up at him, and that was then he saw all color drain from her face. Well at least it looked like he was not the only one surprised to see her here, and she hadn't known who he was before hand. Looking at her now he actually feared she was going to pass out that was how pale and shocked she looked. He swallowed and shook his head he couldn't keep staring at her like this, or the whole class would soon know something was up.

"Miss? I am glad you could join us this morning. Would you please take a seat? And remember for the next time that I start my lessons on time, and if you are late I prefer you don't show up at all." He raised his eyebrow at her taking in how she seemed to grow even smaller and insecure, he felt a little bad and turned his attention to the class. "Let this be the only time I tell any of you this. If you prefer to sleep in do so but don't show up late. Now Miss please find yourself a seat." He mentioned to her.

* * *

Alicia was in shock. This couldn't possible get any worse of that she was sure. She had almost slept with her teacher. And she had at least kissed her teacher, and had oral sex with him. She gulped as she sat down beside Erica. Why had she also been so stupid to get lost as she took her regular morning run earlier. Something that had led her to getting back late and sweaty so she needed a shower, and annoyed that she didn't even have enough time for her standard workout of stomach exercises, or anything else. She had hurried to class after already knowing she was late and this was what she ran into. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, only about 2 hours in her bed before she had been up to make her run. And the early morning lecture she was late to, beside getting out of her schedule of crunches and pushups, now it turned out her teacher, Mr. Florrick, was Mr. dark and mysterious from last night. What a start on college she seemed to have.  
And worst of all she would now need to talk with him after the lecture to ask if she could possibly have her bag after all she couldn't really not do that, and she really did need her cards and keys back.  
"Ok, this course is for this semester only." He told them once more, while he noticed a blond girl a few rows back wave at his little curly haired brunette who quickly moved to have a seat over by what he guessed was a friend of hers.

"Why do you look so weird? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Erica whispered to her, and Alicia hissed a silent be quite to her.

"Can't you see it?" She whispered, annoyed and nodded at Peter, well Mr. Florrick, she couldn't really risk calling him Peter in class. That would only make this whole mess even worse.

Erica glanced down there, while Alicia wondered how she hadn't figured it out already, it had probably something to do with how drunk Erica had been last night.

Her friend gasped in surprise.

"Isn't that? Oh wow... This is so embarrassing that I hadn't figured it out by now. Oh my God that means you and him... oh wow... are you okay? Well he is for sure a TILF!" Erica gasped and then wincked at Alicia while she hissed back at her to shut up and be quiet.

She managed to make Erica not ask anything else for the rest of the lecture and as they were let go, she held back telling Erica she would see her later, after all their next classes were not the same. She nervously waited till everyone had left, hoping Mr. Florrick wouldn't leave too. Thankfully he didn't, so as the room had cleared out she nervously walked down to meet him. As she got close she cleared her throat nervously.

* * *

He looked up from the papers he had been collecting by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He already knew it would be her, he had noticed how she held back as everyone else left the room, clearly intending on speaking with him.

"Miss? What can I do for you?" He asked. _God it sounded wrong asking something like that after last night. _She raised an eyebrow, clearly having caught how wrong it sounded too, but she let it pass.

"Umm sir I wondered if we could talk..." She looked nervous and shy, so very different from the strong, sexual woman he had met the night before. He sighed and made a motion with his hand for her, deciding on cutting her some slack, she clearly found this as uncomfortable as he did.

"I have your bag and shoes at in my office, I had planned on trying to find the owner later today. This way." He didn't say anything else but grabbed his stuff and guided her out of the room and down the hallways to his office, he left the door open as they went inside. He didn't want to risk any rumors if anyone else had seen them last night, which was entirely possible.

He looked around and found the plastic bag where he put her things in and handed it to her. Their fingers brushing against each other's, something that sent shivers down his back.

She quickly pulled her hand away and checked the plastic bag and took up her own bag, checking if everything was in it.

"Don't worry I didn't take your credit card, or your fake ID." he told her watching her flinch by those words.

"You know it was fake..." She whispered.

"Is not hard to figure out. It said you were 24, something that is rather impossible since you are here in a freshmen course." He told her, as he took a seat behind his desk, before adding with a sigh: "Please tell me you are older than 18."  
He looked tired and stressed, this was too much. DC was supposed to be a fresh start and definitely a simple start anew. He didn't need this, he didn't need it at all.

* * *

Alicia looked down at the floor, wondering what to answer to that one. It would be so easy to lie, to tell him she was 18 or even 19, but she knew if he checked any papers he would learn the truth. He would learn she was really just a kid, and she had a feeling this would only get worse if he had to learn it such a way instead of from her personally.

She shook her head slowly and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"How old are you Miss...?" He asked.

"Cavanaugh, my last name... and I am 17..." She whispered softly. She heard him gasp in shock and then minutes seemed to pass without him saying anything, she looked up nervously. He was staring at her, mouth wide open in shock and horror.

"Please tell me you are turning 18 soon..." He whispered, and she shook her head again.

"I turned 17 yesterday... I am sorry..." she whispered again, nervous over what he might do with her. Was it possible he could ban her from his class? She sure didn't hope so, she had loved the subject and he was a great teacher, she had already noticed that from the one lecture today.

He stared at her still in shock.

"You could have me arrested... you are a minor. What have I done..." He gasped in fear.

And she felt relieved that was all he feared.

"I won't tell anyone... don't worry... also what could I really tell it was consensual, and nothing really happened. Don't worry I won't tell anyone..." She told him giving him half a smile.

He looked at her with a weird, still horrified look in his eyes, one that clearly told her he wished she would leave fast and he wouldn't have to see her again.

"Well are you alright at least... I mean you ran out... did I hurt you? Alicia... you should really turn me in... I did something wrong and something clearly happened since you suddenly ran..." He sighed and she felt a shiver down her spin when he spoke her first name. One she shouldn't be feeling, he was her teacher after all. Also there were no chances she could possible tell him what had happened with her. Why she had run out, why she had stopped them.

"You didn't hurt me and I won't turn you in... thank you for getting me my things... and I am sorry about last night... but I won't mention it to anyone... it'll be our secret..." She whispered and gave him another smile, and before he got the chance to answer she turned around and moved out of the room. Leaving him alone in his office staring after her.

* * *

He was in shock, in complete and utterly shock. He had nearly slept with a girl almost 20 years younger than him and not to mention a minor. A minor that was now his student and he had surely crossed a big fat line with.

_A minor! _

He had, when she had been standing there in front of him in his office, looking so sweet and innocent, been thinking off how amazingly hot she would look bended over his desk while he fucked her hard. Or spread out on top of it naked while he tasted her again like he had last night. God, she had been delicious. And that was what he had thought about.

He really should be in jail with all the other sociopaths and creeps. He was no better than them. She was a fucking child, a child in a woman's body and that made it damn near impossible to not think of her as a grown up, but she had just turned 17. He couldn't imagine something more absurd, he had gone from his departed wife, who had been his high school sweet heart and was not even a year younger than him, to this a woman closer to half his age.

There had never been anyone but Brooke, for he had seen her in a school play when he was 15 and fallen for her. He had gotten her to agree to a date with him soon after and from there it had only been them. There had been no one else for him until the day she died. After she had died he had tried dating a few times, but it never seemed right and had never really went past a 2nd date and some kissing.

Last night had been a huge shock for him, how attracted he had felt to this young, fascinating woman. When he saved her from falling flat on her butt within the bar, it had felt like electricity had run through him as he touched her. And he hadn't been able not look at her through the rest of the night. Tina or whatever her name was, the one he had been talking with before Alicia came into the bar had nothing on her. She had been like the sun shining on a cloudy day. He had been shocked over how attractive, charming and fascinating he found her when he spoke with her. And that was why he had taken her outside, why he had kissed and brought her home.

One hour looking at her smile and hearing her laughter had gotten him ten times as aroused as any of the dates he had been on with women after his wife's death. And he had suddenly felt himself starving for doing more than just looking or talking with her. He sighed, yes he had wanted to do far more than talking, and the scary thing was a huge part of him still did even now they had been talking in his office.

What the hell was wrong with him, she was a fucking minor, not to mention his student. It was wrong in every possible way. And yet he couldn't help but wonder why kissing her last night had felt more right than anything else. He shook his head while brushing it off with an inner excuse that it had only felt right because he hadn't know the details back then. Though a small inner voice told him that was not the truth, since he had after all felt the same jolt of electricity when he had just brushed their fingers against each other's a little while earlier. He sighed, how could he had ended up like this, how could God be this evil to him. And how the hell would he get through one half year as her teacher. He was pretty sure that would be close to impossible. _No, correction. It would be impossible._

* * *

_Okay i hoped this cleared a few things up for you ? please review and let me know your thoughts...  
_

_Also need to mention inspiration for this story is by now taken from PLL with the student teacher realtion, Criminal Minds with Peter's past/history, and a book named Twins i read long ago with the Manhattan Ripper..._


End file.
